


easy things: like you and him

by ElasticElla



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, brief mentions of oc murder and rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'sad and gay.docx' describes it pretty accurately</p>
            </blockquote>





	easy things: like you and him

It started with a refusal. 

Annalise never asked again. She apologized if it made their working relationship at all uncomfortable, would understand if Bonnie needed to leave. 

It's not the reaction Bonnie expects, and when she considers it, she feels guilty. 

She thought Annalise would laugh, would have the spark in her eye when she talked about challenges. Everyone knew Annalise hated easy things- easy cases, easy marriages, easy decisions. Bonnie didn't want to be on that list, certainly not with Sam; Bonnie _wasn't_ on that list. But now, she's sure she wasn't on any list at all. 

Now, she remembers the first case they lost together, before Frank started working with them. The glorious year when they were the duo, when they were all each other knew for hours on end. They won ninety-nine percent of their cases, and _everyone_ wanted to hire them. It was before Annalise taught, and Bonnie kept two planners: cases they would take, and extra cases if they had time.

He was a serial murderer, and a part-time rapist. Bonnie never said it, but she didn't give the case her all. And looking back, she doesn't think Annalise did either. They had won far more difficult cases before. They didn't speak about it. There was a half-hearted _well, we had to lose at least one sometime otherwise they'd talk_ , and then they were winning again and still busy. 

She should have known turning a no into a yes wasn't the type of challenge Annalise would be interested in. 

She feels sick for assuming she might have been. 

It's after the refusal that Bonnie realizes how much she _would_ like to date Annalise. How little she cares for the ring on her finger, for the looks Frank gives her whenever Sam visits them. She imagines what it be like, and the image comes too easily. 

She's already the one that works late, knows Annalise's and Sam's schedules. Knows when they wouldn't be interrupted, when they could slowly and teasingly fuck in her bed, and when they needed to be quick in the office. They'd use sex as a reward, as a break, as an incentive. They wouldn't be more productive, but they'd be quicker. It's a lovely fantasy, and she wonders if it's what Annalise had been thinking. 

She doubts it. 

For a week she thinks it's too late. Everything has gone back to normal too easily. Annalise must have only been curious, tempted- not interested in anything real. She thinks back to her college days, to the slew of self-identified straight women that spent time in her bed. 

Sometimes she hates looking nice. Hates how safe she must seem to them, how open for their purposes. For a week, she thinks Annalise would have fallen in that category. A week, and Annalise has a new lover on the side. 

His name is Nate.

He doesn't go away after a night, or a week, or a month.

Bonnie knows she's too late.


End file.
